AT88TV Tower
The AT88TV Tower in London, Great Britain is 1,602.5 ft high, the fifth largest skyscraper on Earth 2, apart from the EmergencyRanger, Thunderbird and Pieboy Towers. and is the home of AT88TV and his friends. It has 88 floors and looks suspiciously like the Shard, but it is not. It is the tallest building in Lolope and replaced the old tower which closed on June 30th. The tower in it's current form was opened on the 7th of July, 2012. The height above ground is 1,012m, but the 592ft below ground puts it to it's 1,600m total height. How AT88TV gained ownership. In 2010, AT88TV was walking along the streets of London, minding his own business when he came across a derelict building and a man walking out. It later turned out to be the owner. He was having trouble with his Roflmobile. As he came over to help, he asked the man "If I help you, Can I get that tower you just walked out from?" The man agreed, slightly nervous. It was from there on that the tower was refurbished, reopened, and renamed as the AT88TV Tower. In 2012, the building on the right was closed, and moved to a facility in Central London, where a new tower (which suspiciously looks like The Shard), and was opened on July 7th, 2012, the seventh anniversary of the London bombings in 2005. There is a Memorial Room where the 52 victims names, along with the 62 million others who died in Operation Downfall and Operation Electromagnetic Doom. Most details from the old tower were kept in the new building. Floor plan. Floor -12 to -1: Death Row (Trolls are sentenced to death here) Floor 0: Ground Level. Floor 1- Lobby and new welcome sign. Not as big as the old one. Floor 2: The Servant and ROFL Robot Quarters. Floor 3: The retail area: Unlike most towers, this area is a vast space, where major outlets like McDonalds, KFC and Sports Direct, are held. Floor 4: The Rofl Bank of Great Britain HQ: The HQ of Great Britain's biggest bank. The public is allowed here, but only to get their money out from ATM's. Floor 5: The Memorial Room: Kept from the old tower, but with more names added, to accomadate all the names of those who died when The Supreme AI attacked Loldon twice. Floor 6-23: The Business Sector: Apart from the Rofl bank, most companies hold their head offices here, including the British arm of IWAY Cookies Inc. Floor 24: Archives: Mainly shut off to general public. Floors 25-49: Toilets: Microsoft Sam requested 24 floors of nothing but toilets. We gave him them. Floors 50-65: The Tower Shangri-La Hotel, one of the only tower excluding the Thunderbird Tower and the Pieboy Tower to have a hotel in it, with rooms starting at £100 at the cheapest, £5000 at the most. It is owned by Shangri-La, one of the biggest and most luxurious hotel brands on the planet. Floor 66: Military meeting room: Military members, AT88TV and state guests from allied countries only. Floor 67-71: The AT88TV General Hospital: Where victims of Windows Strict and the RSV go for medical help. Floor 72: Observation Deck: People can get the best views of London from here. Floor 73: The TTS Room. Microsoft Sam and the others can be found here. It's a vast room, so all of the TTS voices houses can be grouped together on this floor. The public are welcome to come up and say hi to their favourite TTS Voices. Floor 74: AT88TV's quarters: Where AT88TV lives and he creates and watches videos here. People are welcome to come up and meet him, but only if you buy tickets for the Tower Tour (Next to the Bank HQ on Floor 4) and like the Military Room, allied leaders, or state guests are welcome without Tour tickets. Attacks June 2008- A plane flies in to the lower portion of the building, reopens in January 2009 May 2010- FLOLout from the attack on ROFL City, affects the building, deeming it unsafe. Reopened in June 2010 Rumored attack on the Tower. In October 2011, there was a apparant plan by the Soviet Lulz Brigade to attack the building, Afterwards, AT88TV and his country, Great LOLtain declared war on the Soviet Lulz Brigade and North Koroflia. Category:Buildings Category:Places